Devil Beside You
by ikl wings
Summary: He is known as the PRINCE OF SEDUCTION. The group are more like gangsters than students. She was a normal girl who wrote a love letter to her crush but it fell into the wrong hands. What will she do? KaiOC TalaOC
1. Prologue

**Devil Beside You**

**Discalimer:** this is from one of the dramas that my friend gave me. It was so sad and well if you have seen Devil Beside You you would know the plot (i dont own Devil Beside You or beyblade for that matter)

* * *

**Prologue **

'_The last year of school is supposed to be tough but also practically okay in a sense that you can actually cope. What would it be like is my life changed dramatically and I am just being tested by a higher being. Should I follow what feels right to me or should I do what others tell me? Will everyone accept me for who I am?'_

A 16 year old girl with silvery blue eyes, raven hair and dark blue streaks that spanned over her shoulders, wore that day; long dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt that read _'Stop looking at me I know that I am cute'_, on her feet were black leather high heel boots.

She was happily writing a message onto light blue paper. _'I hope that he likes my message and possibly he'll read this and want to go out with me,'_ the girl thought to herself.

She sighed, _'Oh Damien you are the cutest boy I have ever laid my eyes on ever since my first day here and when I saw you helping a girl who dropped her books. From that day on I knew that you are a kind and generous person.'_

Suddenly a girl was snapping her fingers, "Hello anyone there in that head of yours. Sapphire... earth to Sapphire...Hello... Saphie are you listening to me?"

"Huh, you say something Laina?" Laina was a friendly person; she had chocolate brown hair and orange eyes, who wore a red pleated skirt and a pink off shoulder top and cream high heels. She was the one of the two who knows about social things like dating and fashion.

Sapphire went back to her thoughts, _'When he comes out from practice I will give it to him'_ she smiled to herself, standing up she bid farewell to Laina and went on her quest.

Damien was a 16 year old boy with dark blue hair that came slightly over to the left side; he had dark green eyes and always wore baggy jeans and a blue shirt. Today was training in the gym; he was the captain of the senior soccer team. His team practiced every Tuesday and Saturday.

After practice he dressed back in his usual attire and walked out of the gym. As he walked along he put the earpieces of his ipod into his ears, then he looked to his right where some of the juniors were playing a soccer match on the field. Little did he know a dark blue streaked raven haired girl was trying to hand him a piece of blue paper from his left, he didn't notice.

The girl had her eyes closed as she tried to hand over the letter, Damien walked off without giving a glance back. She looked up to see to her horror that her letter was in front of a slate haired boy dressed in a black shirt with a skull on the back; baggy cargo pants and black converse shoes, he gave her an evil smirk.

Quickly as possible she withdrew her hands and cowered away, without knowing that she had dropped the piece of paper. He picked it up, read it and sniggered.

**Hope you guys like it. **

**the story gets better you know okay bye :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Oh no Oh yeah

Chapter 1- Oh No, Oh Yeah

**Thanks to my fans I couldn't have continued without your wonderful ……fantastic reviews**

_**To:**_ _rebelmewpheonix_

_You have made me so happy_

_that you reviewed that i would like to give you this_

_(throw a bouquet of black roses please don't shred they are nice in dark way)_

_**To : **_darkxXxflames

Oh what great moments i had reading your review

That it made my day

Please don't burn me I have to finish the story

(Marshmallows …mmm marshmallows)

_**To : **__FairyDyri_s

Thank you for you support in helping me organise a few details

thank you

(a tiara appears on your head)

_**To : **_R. Voltaire

Don't you like Kai or the Hiwatari family because the first time

I saw your name I nearly fainted because I thought

Voltiare was going to kill me

(I hope you like Russian pancakes (sorry I forgot their proper name))

_**To: **__Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-Annika Preminyer_

_Who made the name cus that is the longest I have ever seen_

_Anyway I would like to thank you as well and thanks for your input_

_(I give you chocolates because well everybody like chocolates)_

_**To: **_Wild-ice-dragon18

Are you as wild as your name says

Or are you a person behind a mask?

I love mysteries

(you get twenty scoop ice cream- your choice on flavours pistachio, banana, peanut, nut, lime, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, caramel, honey due melon, rock melon, watermelon, mint, grape, rainbow, honeycomb, berry swirl, cinnamon, choc chip.. I don't know what else I don't think that you would like foot or earwax flavoured… then again nor would I P and a cherry on top  )

Hey ppl sorry that I haven't updated in a while but just to clear a few things out

**Name: **Sapphire Corel

**Age: **16 turning 17

**Personality: **bubbly, sweet caring, clumsy but funny, she has a tendency to smile and grin hugging her arms to her chest if she is embarrassed. She is the opposite of Liana.

**Appearance: ** see the prologue but also wears other things so minor mention

**Nicknames: ** Saphhie (Laina) Mellow (not sure but it will be someone in the story promise) Bluebell (her mum and another person but that will come in later) Moon (just wait and see)

**Name: **Laina Venosi

**Age: **16 but older than Sapphire

**Personality: ** acts very social, confident with herself (usually) bossy, overreacts to certain issues (clothes fashion etc.) a tad judgemental… made that a lot.

**Nicknames: **honey bun (I know that is very mushy but hey it has to be in there somewhere) nosy (as in always budding in, that is a bad one but it will be there) sun (you will have to wait for where that comes in)

**Chapter 1- Oh No, Oh Yeah**

It was the end of the day, Sapphire and Laina went to the coffee house after school. They sat down for a cappuccino, Sapphire laughed when Laina had a bit of froth on her top lip. Hastily the brown haired girl wiped it away with a serviette.

"So how was your day Saphie?" asked the girl trying to change the subject.

"Okay I guess, I tried to give Damien my letter and well I think he didn't notice me," said the girl over her cappuccino.

"Oh really what happened after that?" Laina showed some interest in the matter.

"I am not sure but I held it out to Damien then because I had my eyes closed I didn't see what happened. Oh no, I think that I gave it to wrong person by accident." Sapphire placed her hands over her head in desperation.

"What does this person look like?" inquired Laina.

"Um, he had spiked grey-blue hair that became dark at the back; um… he wore a black shirt with a skull at the back and dark baggy cargo pants… oh and black converse shoes," explained the black haired girl.

"Anything else that you remember because that sounds like a lot of people around here," Laina questioned.

"Yeah I do… he had this evil smirk that could send fear and shivers down you spine. Quite like a devil or something it was really freaky."

There was silence for a while until Laina bursted out, "Oh no Sapphie I know who your person is and you wont like it one bit I can tell you that."

"Spit it out already Laina it can be that bad that it could be the end of the world."

"It could be for you Sapphie. Okay his name is Kai Hiwatari. He is a leader of a gang in this school, the group has four other members; Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. They are known for many brutal things but nothing is compared to Hiwatari. The only reason that they get away with a lot of stuff if because Hiwatari's father is the president of the board at this school. They are more like gangsters than students, the weird thing is that guys either stay out of their way or want to be like them and many girls have the hots for Hiwatari._(me too)_ He is practically the hottest guy in the whole school, with Damien and Tala ranking as second I suppose. You know what they call him?" Laina looked at her scared friend who was shaking her head.

They leant forward so that they were the only people to hear the conversation, "The PRINCE OF SEDUCTION, the devil himself."

Sapphire looked mortified in disbelief, "Oh no I gave a love letter to him, of all the people. The world must hate me."

"Oh yeah you did and I know that you don't like my references to things but 'You made your bed and now you have to sleep in it'."

"No, no, no, no," Sapphire stood up slowly started making her way to the door.

Sapphire made her way home but not before stopping at the park to sit on the swings as she waited for her mother. Now Vanessa Corel was a single widowed woman in her mid thirties _(that means that she would have had Sapphire when she was in her late teens to early twenties)_ who had mid length azure hair. Ever since her husband Sain died ten years ago in a road accident saving a little girl who walked in front of an oncoming car, Sapphire and her have been on their own. She worked at one of the restaurants waitressing and cleaning on the main street.

It was starting to get late and Sapphire started to become agitated and fidgety. 'Where is she,' she thought, 'It is not like her to be late,'

Then from behind a flight of stairs _(you know how some parks have the concrete stairs that go from the top of one side near the footpath anyways if you don't know what I mean then shut up for a bit cus I don't know either)_ Vanessa appeared with a lot of bags most likely filled with the weeks groceries or tonight's dinner. She was about to make her way over to Sapphire when oops she tripped and everything split everywhere. Sapphire rushed over to her mother's aid and luckily wasn't hurt, "Mum are you okay I got worried that you really hurt yourself, you are so clumsy sometimes,"

"Don't worry about me darling you should be occupies with your life and not be worrying about me so much I can manage," her mother reassured.

Sapphire helped her gather up the items then assisted her mother to her feet. "Okay mum are we going home for dinner or eating out again?" she asked as she turned to the older woman.

"Not yet darling I need to talk to you it is important,"

Shocked Sapphire ushered her mother to the swings to sit down and talk _(I would to besides who would want to sit and besides I like the swings),_ "So mum what is it that you wanted to talk about? It is not about buying new underwear because do you remember last time we went shopping for them I was embarrassed enough by your flirting with the store manager."

"I wasn't doing anything like that we were only talking about a few things." Vanessa defended.

"Oh really mum that is not what I saw, you two were more than having a friendly conversation. It was more like you really liked him. Don't lie and no secrets mum," Sapphire prodded her mother in the shoulder.

"There are no secrets that I have that I wouldn't tell you if I did have one you know that Bluebell I would always tell you," the corner of Vanessa's mouth moved a bit.

Sapphire stood up and prodded her mother once more, "You are lying mum the corner of your mouth is twitching."

Vanessa held up her hands in defeat, "Okay you got me there but it is not exactly a secret as such, sit back down and I will tell you,"

**Sorry for the climax but I am getting tired and besides if I spoil what happen then you guys might not review anymore and I will be sad ******

**Anyways bye for now and the usual**

**R & R**

**Please can someone tell me what is wrong with my add on to 'Emptiness' cus if you guys don't like it I could always delete it **

**BYE and see you in two weeks**

**I am going to be away for a while but as soon as I get back I will send you guys the update **


	3. Chapter 2 The Subordinate

_Sorry guys about last time I meant cliffie not climax not exactly the right word and I wasn't thinking straight as I usually do. Last chapter wasn't much of a cliff hanger but what can I say I was really tired and my insomnia was not wearing off. _

_Well I am back and man I wish my holiday went for longer and there wasn't enough time to watch (I wasn't perving on the really hot male tourists from Switzerland, Norway, America, France Italy, Spain, England and I think there were a few from Russia.) the backpackers working to earn a bit of money for travelling. Sorry none looked like Kai or Tala though they were kinda flirting with me. Whoa can you believe that many different people come to visit a place in only a few weeks. What it is not my fault that most of them got hot during the hot day and their shirts were sticking to their really well toned forearms and torso, I think that I like the whole picture and no I am not a perve so stop thinking that ok. _

_One of the funniest things that I have thought about lately was when someone I know held up the red teletubie doll (po) and combined that will a Pokémon attack. Well you try keeping a straight face when a huge eyed red thing is doing something like a supersonic move. Weird I know but I found it funny at the time. _

To my fans thank you for being patient and well at least giving up some of your time to read and review to my fic. To all you Kai and Tala lovers this might be a little weird but bear with me the story will get better as it goes along.

To **FairyDyris**

Thank you for the oc characters that you gave me.

I was wondering if you actually use them because I don't mind putting in characters that you use in your stories because that way at least someone that reads the story knows what the characters look like.

Again thanks and keep safe you don't want to hyperventilate too early in your life jokes.

If any of my readers would like to email to me or send me a message please do so cus I won't kill you, I am too innocent and cute to do that anyways come on my name is iklwings how can you think that I would kill you or harm you in anyway. Besides I would rather think of new updates than having my readers killed otherwise who would read them if there aren't any readers to read them. Plus it would be great to talk to my readers sometime :P

To _Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-_

_sorry i had a little trouble i forgot that your name stopped after the - and thank you for your advise it really helps me with my writing i hope that my stories dont get boring beacuse it brings me great relief that people are reading them _

To **R. Voltaire**

i am not accusing you but hey you cant blame me and i know tha tit was kinda short but i had to write something beofre i went on holidays

To **Saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

you have a loooong profile and i am glad that you have interest in my story . i hope you like it and keep reading

To **the paranoia kids**

i loved it too but i could understand what they were saying thank god for subtitles and thank you for your interest in my version of devil beside you.

To **DarkxXxflames**

i wasnt worrying but just in case have more smores but dont burn me when you roast them thank you and well dont scorch me yet i have to finish the story

To **Annika Preminyer**

the idea was that kai can get away with anything because his dad is the president of the board okay so that means that he and jhis friends can do anything and not get into trouble by the teachers becasue if the teachers do the they get the boot

To **Wild-ice-dragon18**

do you enjoy the ice creams

--

**( )( )**

**( -'.'- )**

**(****''****)(****''****)**

I was supposed to put this to my bio but I don't know how to get it onto my signature if someone knows how to can you send me a message or email me because I have tried a lot of times but they don't appear on my profile ah well what can you do?

Neways it's cute so why won't anyone like it oww it is are adorable

_**.•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨)**_

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´

If you don't like teddies, would you like a ribbon?

Has anyone put a secret on a secret board because you actually have to go into the blood and chocolate web site and then click on the secret board ks just thought I would tell you just in case no one found where it is.

Thanks to those who checked out some of animejanice's pics I really love them, they make the guys look hotter and well can you imagine the chief without the tie and hair in front of his face I don't think so. Well what can I say about Maxie he is soo hot with is arm up pose and looking over his shoulder ah I think I will melt right here. Kai well he is hot anyway that you draw him, and Tala from memory I think that there is only one pic with him in it. I am not a big fan of Tyson, I reckon that he is really how can I say this ' only thinking with his stomach' and well the way to his heart is through his stomach so i couldn't be bothered to use him and i reckon that he isn't hot or cute (_no offense to Tyson lovers but i reckon that Tyson and Hillary deserve each other they are soo stubborn and they always fight- you always fight with the one that you love the most_) and I know that most of them were done 2004 but hey they are still great so check them out if you haven't done so.

Okay I am rambling on too much but can you blame me I had a big break and no access to my account for two weeks but I do have the story update so don't fret ppl.

**Disclaimer: - I don't own**_** Beyblade**_** or **_**Death Beside You,**_** I only borrowed the title****but the story is mine**

**Chapter 2:- The Subordinate **

"Come on mum tell me your are making me nervous and you know what I am like when I get edgy _(AN: - FYI - Sapphire when she gets nervous she then starts to fiddle and bitting her bottom lip and that that leads to her getting all worked up and either screaming or fainting)._

"Bluebell are you okay with how we live at the moment because that might change soon, I know that it has been hard since your father ….went away and I think that it would be wonderful if we had a change once in awhile to lighten our moods…."

Sapphire interrupted her mother, "What are you saying mum that you want to forget dad, he was the best thing that happened to you. How could you say that? I suppose that you want to disown me so that you can live without the constant reminder of dad. He loved you mum, he loved you til the end….," tears were starting to trickle down her face _(Luckily unlike Laina who wears a lot of makeup Sapphire only wears lip gloss and eye shadow so no runny mascara)_, "How can you say that mum,"

Vanessa pulled her daughter into a hug and stroked her hair, "Shh it is alright darling I will never forget about your father never ever, I was trying to say that I am seeing someone and I was only trying to tell you gently without scaring you, I am sorry Bluebell it is okay. Come on please give me that cute smile of yours,"

Sapphire sat up dried her tears and gave her mother the best smile that she could, "Now that is my little girl,"

"Mum what did I tell you about calling me little I don't mind the nickname but just don't call me little because I am not that little anymore. So are you going to tell me about this person that you have been seeing?"

"Are you sure that you are okay with me seeing someone, I promise you Sapphire that they will never replace the gap that your father left ever." Vanessa assured her daughter.

"So tell me about your mystery friend already I am getting impatient and hungry," the teen complained.

"Well, Richard is a very successful businessman and I think that he is the president of the education board I think. He is very funny, considerate, caring, and so cute when he does an impersonation of a puppy _(I really lov puppies they are soooo cute). _I met him a few times during my shifts and for a month or so he came in regularly always there during my shifts and one day I was cleaning up one of the tables and the heel on my shoe broke (_she wears high heels_) and he caught me around my waist and in the process preventing the plates and cutlery to drop and break. We looked at each other and well we thought that the world was standing still until my boss called me for another table."

"Oh that is soo romantic a true chocie moment (_chocie moment- time stands still and in the moment and well chocolate is romantic you really feel that you are melting... um chocolate I could sit down and eat it all day long mmmmmmmm_) so how long has this been happening?"

"Um about a few days less of a month," Vanessa admitted almost in a mumble.

"I am glad that you are happy mum and I hope the best for the both of you. Although I would like to meet this person before anything else happens like you two getting married."

"Well would you mind if we get together and have dinner one night maybe in a week or so because I think I would be pushing my luck if I pressure you with getting use to him so soon."

They went home for it was about 8:30 on a Wednesday and Vanessa needed to get up early for her shift tomorrow." (_She works every day except Thursday why well I like to have Thursdays off besides you need to have a break before the busy weekend starting Friday_)

When Sapphire went to school the next day (_Thursday_) she did her usual events like going to classes staring at Damien during breaks and listening to Laina's gossiping. Then as she was talking to Laina near the fountain at the front of the school she stopped as her crush walked past, something inside her mind clicked and she remembered the letter from yesterday.

'Oh no the letter i have lost it," she calmed down a little, "no may be that Kai guy didn't bother to take it or maybe it was blown away by the wind yeah that is it, it must have blown away." Hastily she got up and ran to the area around the gym.

She looked for nearly ten minutes but found no trace of the letter.

It was fourth period and Sapphire forgot her book in her locker. Suddenly when she managed to get her book and just about when she closed the door a voice came from a slate haired boy who was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed. Sapphire gasped in surprise, "Kai Hiwatari...ah what do you want? You practically gave me heart attack. Random people that they have only met once by accident don't appear without wanting something so what is your reason?"

"It does matter what I want but for now I want to know if you are missing something?" the boy adjusted his position so that he was towering over her.

She swallowed hard, "I haven't lost anything and what is it to you?" she started to walk away.

"I don't know but is may be a piece of blue paper that has all this pretty glittery writing and a little bow in the bottom corner," he quickly called after her without moving from his position.

Sapphire stopped and turned to face Kai, "That could belong to anyone, besides I have never seen it before," she tried to sound confident and not let the boy see the fear in her eyes.

"Oh really, okay in that case would you mind if I read a bit to you, I found some parts really funny when I read it. Let's see oh here is a good bit '_Dearest Damien, I know that you may not know who I am but from the first time that I saw you help a girl I knew that I was looking for you all my life a person who care for the welfare of others a guardian angel. Will you be my angel and save me one day? With love and candy kisses the future Mrs Damien Da Luac (I think that was sir Lancelot's surname)"_ Kai read in a fake bimbo voice. "Oh isn't that cute that is soo pathetic that I could puke and well what do you think about me possibly copying it and posting it over the whole school? Maybe to give this little love proposal a little more attention I would put it up so that everyone can see how pathetic and idiotic people can be how about the...the internet."

Sapphire was still listening and was caught on the last words he said she ran forward and tried to grab the note before Kai would react but unfortunately he raised his arm above his head out of her reach, an evil smirk cane over his features, "Ah I see that this note does have a lot of significance to you."

The situation was making her nervous and very annoyed, she looked at his face and gave her cutest smile that she could, "Oh thank you I am really grateful that you found my note and if you give it back to me it would mean the world to me."

Kai lowered his arm, Sapphire was about to grab it but it was yanked out of her grasp again, "Too slow now are you going to obey me like the little puppy dog that you are or will I have take more drastic measures?"

There was fear in her eyes and as much as she tried to hid it in her voice it was almost impossible, "I am no dog for your information, what do I have to do to get if back?"

"Simple you're going to be my servant, you do what I say or I could show Damien this pretty letter of yours, and I have a feeling that he will find it amusing," the two tone haired teen sneered and sniggered at the shaking person.

"Okay I will do it but you better keep your end of the bargain, that means that you won't try anything funny," Sapphire looked at the evil crimson of his eyes and quickly looked always trying not to show fear.

"Fine I wouldn't even think about that because you are nothing special anyways but you have can't run away and don't pull anything funny because I'll know if you do, one more thing don't complain because I don't show mercy to subordinates," Kai instructed. (_There is a lot of don'ts in this sentence he he sorry if it annoys you_)

"Deal and know I am going back to class if you don't mind I am already late as it is," but a strong grip on her wrist stopped her form moving.

"Oh no you don't you are my servant and so you are going to do my work for me. Might as well take you to the guys as seeing that you are going to be around for a while." He pulled on her wrist but she didn't budge, getting impatient he picked her up over his shoulder and walked off with her trying to kick the daylight out of him.

After awhile Sapphire gave up resisting because the Kai wasn't listening. Down a corridor on the second floor which was lined with classrooms and in one of the rooms at the far end was where four students were lazing on groups of tables. A red head that had a black shirt with a white wolf on the front and jeans, he wore black joggers and large yellow lensed sunglasses on top of his two horns of hair, around his neck was what looked like a white wolf's tooth on a black string. Over in the corner playing with a army knife was a blonde who was dressed in dark blue cargo pants and a white shirt with a blue vest (_kind like the bulletproof ones but on the outside_), across with his feet on the table was a guy with a grey hoody and dark jeans that had faded parts down the front. The last was a short guy in a dark green muscle shirt and cargo pants who was busy lazing on the top a few desks. They like Kai were the rebels of the school and well the girls really loved them because of that.

The red head Tala had a soccer ball and he kicked it against the wall as the others tried their hardest not to laugh as their leader came in and the soccer ball slammed into the red head.

"Kai what took ya? Were you lagging some girl again?" Tala asked teasingly.

The two tone haired boy didn't answer he dropped the load off his shoulder and walked to a few grouped tables to sit down. Sapphire was going to yell but she couldn't as she was afraid, the four male teens got from their spots and grouped around the scared girl.

Their leader closed his eyes then said, "This is Sapphire Corel she is a subordinate who is in deep debt."

"What did you do blackmail her into doing this?" remarked the shortie with the big nose.

The really tall one with the broad shoulders and blonde hair said, "Ian," and tapped the edge of his nose.

"Okay I getcha Spencer and that is not that surprising is it Bryan,"

The one with the creepy eyes was obviously Bryan, "I don't really care that much, Kai can do what he likes and it doesn't bother anyone so it doesn't bother me either,"

"This one is quite cute, do you mind if I give her some of my...magic touch?" questioned Tala as he pulled back the curtain of dark blue streaked raven hair and taking in her sweet aroma.

Instinctively Kai rushed forward and grabbed Sapphire around her head and pulled her into his hold, with his other hand he placed on her back, "No one is to touch Sapphire, she is my subordinate and so she will only listen to me and follow my orders got that,"

Instantly the four backed away slowly as the bell rang for lunch.

Sapphire was about to leave but the devil himself stopped her, "Where do you think that you are going?"

"Get my lunch I am human you know and we humans need to eat," the girl replied nastily.

"You are not going anywhere because I want two custard tarts," Kai ordered, "and deliver them to me near the big oak tree before lunch is over,"

I know that this was a bit flat but what can I say this part was a bit dull if I do say so myself and I just did

**Minor warning I am thinking a possible lemon in future and if anyone has any ocs that they would like me to add to me story because I have the brother and the brat so I need a chick who is 'cool and rebellious' enough to be around with the rebel gang and a older possibly college dude. I am sorry if i don't choose yours but i usually choose the one that i get first as they say first come first served.**

**Well I'll sought it out if I can and well thanks for reading and please **

**R & R**

**Read and review**

**Thank you and good morning, good day, good afternoon or good night whatever you prefer **

**Note : I might be a teenage psychiatrist or a nutritionist when I am older and I advise that you don't stay up past eleven because that will change your sleeping patterns and you will be very cranky and it is not good for your health. And if you are sitting at a computer or at your study table please take a break every 40 mins because then you can stretch your muscles and not have cramps. That can lead to blood circulation problems because your body is suppose to settle down at night time. **


	4. Chapter 3 The Black The White Then Grey

heya readers and well I am really bored and well I am sure that many of you are desperate for my update but too bad I am not g

**Heya readers and well I am really bored and well I am sure that many of you are desperate for my update but too bad I'm not giving you it so there (stick tongue out).**

**Lately I have been feeling depressed so this update is a bit late ...sorry. There is no one who would like to talk to me or email me... puppy eyes... no one likes me anymore.**

**Nah I am not that mean, to torture my readers...or would I? Whoa I think I have been too close to the devil lately or something. I'm supposed to be cute and innocent not the hound from hell though I do like the idea of having a flaming three headed dog for a pet.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well to my regular readers:-**

**Fairydyris**

_thank you for the ocs once again...man I think that you are making all my characters for me_

**Wild-ice-dragon18 **

_would you like more ice cream and thanks once again for you lovely mouth watering irresistible chocies and the flowers oooh someone has been looking at my profile yay_

_I wonder where the merry men are and whether you are planing to drive out the false king of the throne and give it back to king richard?_

**Saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

_well nothing much to say more than read and enjoy and I give you a moonstone since that Ithink that I havent given you anything yet, moonstones I think they are rare but I could be wrong_

**darkxXxflames**

_smores smores smores smores smores galore I wonder if you like the burnt ones the best? I like rocky road they have smores in them and hot chocolate with them mmmmmm yummy sweet and warm , I call them smellows_

**rebelmewpheonix**

_it is nice to see that you remembered my story and well hope you catch up with the plot. I know that it isnt much now but it is getting there_

**R. Voltaire**

_man right now I feel that I went to Russia or something cus it is soooo cold ...wait I'm standing near the freezer whoops. Well I will get to the rest of the story as long as I say something about my readers first and well I know that you dont dispise the Hiwatari name and Voltaire is similar to you but I would like to know what the 'R' stands for_

**to anyone that has just started to read my story **

_I hope that you like it so far and well read and review is the main idea so that I can continue this further_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I hope that everyone read my advice at the bottom of last time's update. You dont have to follow it totally, it was just a little advice because I have problems when I'm studying and stuff. I'm glad that even the oldies read fanfiction. One reader's mother read it and they are pleased and well now so am I**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**this is thanks to Fairydyris who has contributed the extra ocs thank you**

**Name: **Aria Knightly

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **red hair with black streaks, wears very low cut shirts, frayed denim skirt that has a chain on it & high heeled boots, purple eyes

**Personality: ** rebel chick, big crush on the prince himself, likes to say 'baka' (idiot) a lot in her sentances, total bitch

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Beyblades but I do own my stories **

**Chapter 3 :- The Black and the White then the Grey**

Poor Sapphire went to the cafeteria and got a couple of custard tarts and a whole bunch of other things that Kai wanted at the last minute, chips, coke, lollies, meat pies, fairy floss and various dips for nachos.

Many times she dropped the load and finally after about fifteen minutes came back to the fussy teen. Mounting the stairs trying to balance the many items in her arms she bumped into something.

Sapphire recoverd from the blow, looking up from the ground she saw black high heeled boots then there was the owner, a girl who had red hair with black streaks and was wearing a purple low cut top and a frayed demin skirt that had a silver chain on its belt.

"Sorry," she said as the items were gathered together, she was about to pick up the last one until there was something heavy crushing her hand. "Ow do you mind you are hurting me."

The girl sneered, "Listen here idiot I am Aria Knightly and I dont listen to the demands made by weaklings let alone pathetic lovesick puppies."

"What are you talking about you crazy hag," Sapphire insulted the girl so much that the weight that was upon her hand increased, "Ahh let go get off me you freaking lunatic who the heck would have purple eyes and wear purple. It makes you look like a roasted eggplant."

"You're in no position to bargin or insult me here idiot. I'm not here to torture you right now, but I demand to know why you are hanging around the Prince. Come on spit it out I haven't got all day idiot." Aria grabbed the top of Sapphire's dark hair, pulling hard on it.

"AH let go you psycho bitch," wailed the girl.

"No until you tell me why, come on idiot, out with it," the red haired girl demanded.

"I've done nothing wrong, besides what is it to you? It is not like I wanted to be his servant but here I am, blackmailed to wait on him hand and foot, he is just a freaking bastard" Sapphire hissed at the other girl.

"Idiot, dont you dare insult the name of the Prince, you shouldnt even have the privilage to be near him so shut your hole you incestuous maggot. I've had enough of your yapping," Aria dropped the lump of hair then lifted her foot near the dark haired girl's hand to kick the joint on her other arm that was holding the collection of food causing the items to drop in a heap.

The pain hurt so much that Sapphire fell onto the bags of snacks face first. Aria walked away but turned her attention to Sapphire, "This is a warning- stay away from the prince or else you'll find out that I have my ways of punishment and you'll be crying so hard that you'd want to die. Then again I can assist you there." she gave the girl on the floor a evil grin then left with the wind blowing her red locks.

--

Lunch was almost over when Sapphire came back to the group, who were only Kai and Tala, the look on her face was disturbingly creepy. Her hair was messy from the clash with Aria and she was still pissed off about it.

"You're late dissapointing but do it again and there'll be deadly consequences," said the slate haired teen who was sitting on top of a table.

Dumping the load onto the ground she stood there, "There's your food and now if you dont mind I'm going to the cafe to meet Laina."

She was about to leave when a hand was tightly grasping her wrist, "You arent going anywhere till I say so." said the owner of the hand.

Reaching for the box of custard tarts he opened to find a large pile of broken bits of the pastry, "What did you do to my tarts; sit on them now they are all ruined. Come on servant get me a new box of custard tarts."

"I couldnt care less about your stupid tarts for all that I care you can shove it up your arse." remarked Sapphire as she poked out her tongue.

"You've got some nerve talking to Kai like that." Tala stepped up but slight glance from Kai told him to back off.

"I will let it pass this one time since you're new to this. Dont just stand there go and get them." he comanded.

"No you listen to me I'm tired of doing your dirty work. You're just a manipulative bastard son of a devil."

"Why thank you but flattery wont get you nowhere servant, what're you going to do, tell Damien that you like even love him?" Kai said calmly.

"I'll even if it means that I have do it at least I'll be free from your evil grasp." she folded her arms in front of her.

"I doubt that you'd even tell him, you're too much of a weakling to have any confidence."

"Fine I'll do it and finally be free." with that she went away to find Damien but not before Aria walked out happily carrying something in her direction. They both in slow glared at each other and went their different ways.

"Hey Aria," Tala greeted the girl but she ignored him.

"Hiya Prince, do you want some choclolate eclairs?" the red haired girl asked opening the box, Kai said nothing.

"Aria I'd like one," Tala was about to grab one but the box was snatched out of his reach. "Hey that is not fair you offer one to Kai and not me."

"You idiot are not worth my time, the Prince however is a different story." remarked Aria who had a smug look on her face while Tala looked disappointed.

Kai payed no heed to the conversation, he took a bit in to the broken tarts which fell apart everytime he took a bite. Aria noticed this, "Why are you eating them when they are all broken?"

The slate haired teen looked at the desert and threw the box onto the ground. He stood up and walked away but not before saying to his friend, "Tala help yourself I am over eating whatever Sapphire got, do what you want."

"Wait for me Prince." Aria walked after Kai trying to get him to say some thing to her.

--

For a few days Sapphire couldnt find a good oppurtunity to talk to Damien as he was either with his team practicing or off to do something else.

That night her mother arranged a dinner for her new boyfriend to meet Sapphire.

"Sapphire get ready he'll be here soon." shouted Vanessa as she finished off the gravy.

"Yes mum I'll be done in a few minutes dont worry." shouted her daughter from her room.

"Dont worry, when you say that Bluebell, it makes me worry more." Vanessa took of the apron draping it on the hook on the wall then went to set the table.

"So mum how do I look?" for tonight's occassion Sapphire wore a halter neck dress that changed it colour from dark blue at the shoulders to a light silvery blue at the hem of the skirt.

"You look like a princess honey but you're still my clumbsy little Bluebell," she was about to give her daughter a hug until the phone rang."

"Hello...okay...no that is fine...dont worry Richard you go to your meeting we can have another dinner with you some other time...me too I hope that they like each other...okay bye honey mwah love you,"

"Who was that?" asked Sapphire who was putting on a pair of silver stilettos, "Do I really have to wear these, you know that me and heels dont exactly work."

"That was Richard he said that he couldnt come tonight and so he sent his son here in his place. I know Bluebell that you dont like heeled shoes and it is only for one night besides you'll be sitting most of the time."

"By the way mum what is his surname?"

"I think it was Hikari not that is not Hitari ah it is on the tip of my tongue...Hi..watari...Hiwatari!"

"That sounds familiar, I have heard that name somewhere before but I cant put my finger on it," the door bell rang she went to open it, Sapphire's eyes widened, "Oh no not you!!" she shouted.

There in her door way with his smug grin, and black jacket was Kai Hiwatari, the devil himself leaning on the door frame, he looked up with a smirk, "Hello arent you going to invite me in?"

Hastiliy came Vanessa to greet their guest, "Ah Kai how are you? Did you have a safe trip over here? Please make yourself confortable we're about to eat."

"Thank you for asking I'm fine a little famished but fine." he replied.

Sapphire stood there open mouthed, "Sapphire please close your mouth it is rude to do that in the prescence of company." instructed her mother as she offered a seat to Kai.

"No it is okay, she is probably nervous about having a new person in the house." Kai said poilitely as he gave her an innocent smile.

Sapphire sat oppisite Kai and for a while they ate in silence until Vanessa questioned Kai on his school studies so far and what he was to do after the end of high school.

"I'm not sure about what I'd do but I am thinking about it, grandfather wants me to do the family business in Russia." Kai informed.

"Oh that is nice Bluebell do you mind passing the salad please?" asked Vanessa.

"Mum you forget that we have company." Sapphire said pointing her eyes to Kai.

"Oh sorry honey it is just that we practically is going to be part of the family so I forgot." her mother apoligised.

"May I inquire who is Bluebell?" asked Kai who now had finished his dinner.

"Well Bluebell is a nickname that my late husband called Sapphire and from then it kind stuck I guess. Kai now that you're finished help yourself to a slice of chocolate mousse tart it's on the kitchen bench." Kai gathered his empty plate placing it in the sink and taking out a plate cut himself a slice. Being the gentleman Kai grabbed two more slices and placed them in front of Vanessa and Sapphire, who refused to utter a word of thanks while her mother thanked Kai that she nearly turned blue from not breathing between words.

He sat down back in his seat and started to tease Sapphire a bit, "So Bluebell are you enjoying the dinner so far. I know that this is very awkward but hopefully we both can say that there wont be any hard feelings." he gave her another innocent smile.

"Dont call me that you dont have the right to devil, I dont care why even you bothered to come here and show off, you are a lying bastard," she insulted Vanessa on the other hand was appaled that her daughter could feel like that.

"Sapphire what are you doing Kai is our guest tonight, it is very impolite to say that to your your soon to be step brother."

"WHAT!!" she stood up and the chair fell to the ground, Kai smiled not another innocent one but one that read triumph.

"You werent going to tell me before now that you are getting married and I have to have him as a step brother. Mum how can you do this to me?" Sapphire shouted.

"Calm down honey we were going to suprise you tonight but Richard had to go to a meeting and it just slipped out." Vannessa defended and took a bite of the tart to avoid talking to her daughter.

The night went well even with Sapphire's reactions and at ten o'clock Kai had to leave.

--

The next day during lunch Sapphire waited outside the front steps for Damien. Today was the day that she must find him and express her fellings. In her mind she ran over the possibilities that could result when she tells Damien and nevously pacing.

'What if he hates me? What happens of I stuff it up only to look like an idiont infront of him? What happens when I tell him? Will he admit his feelings and ask me out on a date? I wonder if he is a good kisser? What if he thinks that I'm a lousy kisser, I have never had a boyfriend in my life.' she thought

'If I dont do this then I'll still be a doing the devil's dirty work blah man he has the creepiest smirk but he smells nice... did I just say that he smells nice ahhh how what I must be going crazy or something' she looked down.

"Are you okay there?" came a familiar voice, no it wasnt Kai or her best friend, there was something very distinctive about it, it was caring and clear. When she looked up again something or someone bumped into her and crash there were books and a dark blue haired teen.

Saphire froze in her tracks when the enchanting deep green eyes looked up at her. "So are you okay there Sapphire?"

Recovering from the shock she mumbled, "Yes you are nice and cute."

Damien raised and eyebrow, "Are you sure that you are okay?" he said as he leveled to his full height.

"Huh?" now it was the silvery blue eyed girl's turn to look confused.

Shrugging Damien started to pick up the books, Sapphire saw this and bent down to help, "I am terribly sorry about this, I can be forgetful sometimes."

"No it is half my fault." after they both finished stacking the books upon one of the steps they sat down beside one another and talked about lots of things; soccer and school mainly.

"Um Sapphire I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime may be down to the beach or something becasue I like you."

Sapphire gave a slight blush, "Since we are being honest here I might as well tell you that I really really like you too and I would be glad to."

"Um Sapphire do you have a feeling that there is something weird somewhere around here?" both Damien and Sapphire turn behind them to see a crimson eyed slate haired teen crouching and showing a evil smirk.

"What a nice scene we've here dont you think," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Sapphire said in a cranky tone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**well people I hoped that you liked this chapter I know that it isnt much, quite boring but lately I'm feeling very tired and have been procastinating most things. Sorry that Laina isnt in this one it just that i am focusing on Sapphire at the moment so yeah ... she will appear but not quite yet.**_

_**how about Aria what a bearch (pronounced bee-arch) if you know what i mean he he and poor Tala is being ignored then again i know many girls out there who would like to keep him company me included. **_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**here is a riddle that you must solve**_

_**it has nothing to do with things that revolve**_

_**we are objects of an everyday sort **_

_**which you find in a tennis court?**_

_**5 vowels, - a, e, i, o, u get it -- A **__t__**E**__nn__**I**__s c__**OU**__rt_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I know the thing above this was not funny but it is a good thing to think about

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**If you like to cook or love it try this recipe I love it. **

**If you have a sweet tooth I promise that it will melt in your mouth that is if you make it properly. **

**I know that your parents would say that sugar is not good for you but what can I say it is a messy job but someone has to do it.**

**(Warning: a person with a sweet tooth beware you might get addicted)**

HONEYCOMB

1 cup dark corn syrup

1 cup sugar

1 tablespoon vinegar

1 tablespoon bicarbonate soda

--

1. combine sugar, corn syrup & vinegar in a 1 litre mircowave proof bowl

2. cook on high for 3 mins

3. stir several times

4. continue to cook on high for 7-10 mins, until mixture thickens & when a small amount separates into hard and brittle threads when dropped in very cold water

5. quickly stir in bicarbonate soda, blending completely

6. pour into greased baking dish

7. let cool until firm for about an hour

8. break into pieces and keep in an air tight container

**There you have it crunchie bar inside that wont melt until it is in your mouth**

**ENJOY !!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

XOXOXOXO

love you all

ikl wings

**,-..-,**

**( 'o' )**

**(")(")**


	5. Chapter 5 Pride Ego BIG Problems

Hey, readers ikl wings is back and cuter than ever

**Hey, readers ikl wings is back and cuter than ever. **

**It is time, as you all know for my next update for that of dan dan dah DEVIL BESIDE YOU and well ppl here it is. **

**Sorry been busy and stuff so I haven't got to do much of my stories lately. I made a poll recently but i haven't quite advertised it yet so here.**

by the way ppl go to my profile page and fill in my poll i want to see who is everyone's favs of course my hypothesis is that Kai and Tala will have the most votes he he he. this poll helps me a bit to determine who i am writing for so yeah ppl check it out so i can find out what you ppl like and dont etc**.**

**I have to so some thanking to do and all that stuff, I know that some ppl don't like the extended blabbering but I like to say things give pressies to my reviewers and smiles etc. Hope that someone tried the honeycomb recipe if not you don't know what you are missing and I am not responsible if you blew up the microwave. Okay lets get started shall we?**

**--**

**Wild-ice-dragon18**

_Hey just telling you that your contribution is soo appreciated I am getting there but I am a little distracted at the moment so sorry for any future delays to our messages and that I will do a little advertising for you ks no need to thank me but do that later_

_Everyone out there or reading this if you like a simple story that has romance and friendship AND KAI & TALA try this one_

**Together for ever by Wild-ice-dragon18**

_check it out ppl it is a work in progress trust me so read it when you have time and review I know that you wont regret it. There is also a NARUTO story I believe_

**--**

**Anyone who just joined us**

_I hope that you like my story and you enjoy the plot though it has a lot of holes please bear in mind that you need to read and review or else there will be no further story _

ENJOY

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Beyblades but I do own my stories, a flaming phoenix, a three-headed flamed dog, a wolf, and an ice cream cone.**

**Chapter 4 :- Pride + Ego BIG Problems**

"You're so busted mummy's not going to be happy when she finds out that you're fooling around the school now would she Bluebell?" the slate haired teen teased.

"Shut your foul mouth you wretched demon," Sapphire snarled.

"You do know that flattery won't get you anywhere now is it Bluebell?"

"Shut up already," Damien looked at the two in turn.

"Umm Sapphire do you know who the hell this guy is?" the green eyed boy asked.

"Uh sorry about this Damien but this is Kai Hiwatari my..."

"Brother," Kai finished her sentence.

"...Step brother actually and it isn't official so thank goodness that I don't have to be related to him for a while. His father and my mum are dating and are going to get married soon." she corrected.

"Hi Kai I'm..." Damien held his hand to Kai as he introduced himself but was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"...Damien Da Luac, captain of the senior soccer team, third time Golden Boot winner, a student in Physical Ed, Chemistry, Physics, Advanced Maths and English." Kai calmly mentioned then looked down at the outstretched hand as though he was attempting to make a hole in it with his eyes, Damien reluctantly took it back.

Suddenly Sapphire pulled Damien over near the fountain away so that Kai couldn't hear what she was about to say, "Damien don't fall for his trick he's just a lying son of a devil, don't show any fear because he's very sneaky and manipulative."

"Okay I get what you mean don't worry Sapphire I know how to handle people like him," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"When I'm around you I feel so safe," Sapphire rested her head on his shoulder.

The green eyed teen gave Sapphire a little tap which indicated that she needed to get off him for a second, "Hey Kai do you play soccer because we're looking for a few more people for the team?"

"Actually I do," he gave the other boy a little smile.

"In that case tomorrow you can bring your friends we'll have a friendly game." Damien stated as he placed his arm over Sapphire's shoulders and walked off up the stairs.

'Bring it on I'll be ready and if you get hurt it is not my problem,' the slate haired teen thought as a wide smirk came over his features.

'You better be ready blue boy because it wont be my fault if I beat you and then the whole school finds that you're a pathetic loser desperate for attention,' the dark haired teen thought while Sapphire walked beside him.

--

The next day like the others only that today was the soccer match between Kai and Damien. The news of the match spread throughout the school rapidly as a large crowd gathered around the field and the stands were overflowing. Sapphire and Laina were there to cheer on Damien and his team.

Damien and the rest of the team were ready on the field, the green eyed captain huffed, 'Bleh I knew that he wouldn't show, what a chicken.' he thought to himself as Kai and the gang appeared from behind the corner of the gym. Each had an expression that read that they meant business and nothing but that.

"I thought that you wouldn't show Hiwatari, though many see you as intimidating and savage but I see right through that act. You're nothing Hiwatari, nothing," Damien sneered as he greeted the other teen with a handshake.

"You got nothing on me Da Luac, and you better watch your back cus you're gonna be out for the count soon enough." Kai countered gripping the hand harder.

"Is that a challenge I hear well bring it blue boy," they both tried to out do each other til the point when their hands were pale and sore.

"Okay then lets make it interesting shall we, my team wins you have to walk around the school for the day in a bikini...that includes make up and heels," the slate haired boy suggested as they let go at the same time.

"Okay, but when my team wins you have to sit at the top of the front fountain ...naked for a day, you better have the tanning lotion ready blue boy cus you're gona be there a while," the dark haired teen searched his brain for a bet that would match Kai's.

"Are you that desperate to see me naked now and I thought that you were the good guy around here, may be I was wrong. What are all the widdle girlies gonna think when Sir Damien prefers lollies, oh no what are we going to do... lets get this game going shall we, five players per team first to five goals."

"You are such a son of a bitch pervert bastard aren't you Hiwatari but you do get to the point...eventually, it's a deal. Challengers get the ball first, free run field ," Damien replied as he walked in the direction of his team.

After about fifteen minutes the score was two - one in favour of Damien's team, "Are we too good for you blue boy then are you going to quit now while you're ahead?"

"We're just getting started now hurry up so you can lose already Da Luac," the two tone haired boy sneered.

Damien had the ball but a few seconds later it appeared to be in Kai's possession, who without any hesitation ran zigzagging between the opponents to let Tala score, "You were saying..."

Damien said nothing as his goalie threw him the ball, he instinctively ran dribbling the ball as he went. Kai came raging in full charge toward the other captain. Crash they both fell backwards, the crowd watched the spectacle as though it was planned entertainment. No one bothered to slit the two due to fear that they were caught in the crossfire. Tala, Bryan and Ian managed to score while the two were fighting.

After about five minutes of the 'war' they broke apart puffing, Damien had bruises and blood seeping from his cheek most likely from a rocks or being punched. Kai wasn't tired but his shirt had a large rip on the front which showed his well toned chest and abs. Some of the girls in the stands swooned or fainted while others took photos with their phones for later use.

(Swoon/faint if you please)

The score was now two - two and the match has been going for just over twenty minutes. The match was really intense as the two captains knocked and bashed their way to get the ball.

Damien wasn't please at the fact that Kai and his team were equal match and possibly better than himself and his team. Twenty minutes later the scores were four all and a sudden death match, Bryan was in possession of the ball, who passed it to Ian then Tala as he scored the goal. Damien with all his might tried to intercept it but Kai charged at his and knocked the other captain to the ground.

"Looks like we win Da Luac, you know what that means dont you. You better have your bikini ready cus you're going to need it tomorrow, oh and no backing out. You are a man of your word aren't you?" Kai jested as the crowd of girls cheered for Kai's team.

"I admit that you guys are good," the green eyed teen said as he stood up.

"Flattery doesn't get anyone anywhere, though it has its benefits. What is your point Da Luac?" Kai threatened.

"I am suggesting...I mean asking you and your team to join the school team. We could win if you guys played with us." Damien suggested.

Kai puffed then started to walk away, then stopped after a few steps, "Wait we'll join on one condition... Sapphire becomes the team manager."

Two girls came across the field to the two, one had raven haired while the other had brown. "Did someone say my name?"

"Oh there you are sister; I've found you a job to do where you can be near Damien, that is if he agrees. Well what do you say Captain?" Kai gave a mischievous grin.

"Okay, we have been meaning to get a new manager since our last has gone on holiday." the green eyed captain replied.

"Well that's settled...oh and dont forget your bikini and shoes."

--

The next day the challenge was being carried out, Damien Da Luac, a man of his word, the resident good guy and second rank hottie walked through the halls. Quiet embarrassed yet being of the male gender flaunted his body as he walked in a bright pink bikini, silver stilettos and very messy make up.

About 95 of the female gender that came to the school was shocked to see the soccer captain in a bikini. What a sight he was, though many weren't expecting the spectacle, those who got word of a bet between the two captains hoped that Kai would be the one to be walking around but then again he had a tough reputation to uphold.

Damien walked around the school until he found Sapphire sitting with Laina, they greeted him warmly even though inside they wanted to laugh at the sight. "Saph can I talk to you, come on we'll go for a walk."

Sapphire tried her best to not laugh but she couldn't help it, a loud burst of giggling came her, "I'm sorry Damien but you look ridiculous."

"I know that, you dont have to gloat bout it you know. I dont care about this dare, bet or whatever this is for I'm getting out of this ridiculous thing." her boyfriend stated as he took off the shoes.

"I think that the look suits you, it shows your muscles more mostly your arse," the

"Were you just perving on me Sapphire?" he said as he towered over her.

"Not really but I'm allowed to say that since I'm your girlfriend now," he gave her a hug.

After Damien managed to change into a pair of clothes that he kept for training they walked down the halls until there was a blockade of people crowding around the notice board. A few girls turned around saying 'you're lucky, you both should date or something it would be so cute. Sapphire and Damien pushed their way to the front of the crowd, there on the notice board was a collage of copies of the letter that Sapphire wrote to Damien but was confiscated by Kai.

Angrily she tore the copies down as the groans came from behind her, turning around she shoved the closest person to the ground then stomped off to find the culprit. Damien followed his girlfriend as she went to a classroom where the 'Devil' group were. Walking over the Kai who was in his usual head down arms crossed position against the wall. She looked at him then lifted her hand to slap him across the face, his friends sat up in shock at her action; they gaped as no girl has ever hit him before.

"You are such a freaking bastard, blackmailing me into doing your dirty work and then changing everything by suddenly exposing the thing that you are using against me. You are just a fucking jerk of a prick." with that she pushed passed her boyfriend who appeared in the doorway.

"Dont you say a thing Da Luac, you are a chicken now as well as a weakling I see," a voice spoke.

"No I'm not, I just came to remind you all that practice is tomorrow."

Sapphire was still angry at her supposed step brother but little did she know that there were three dark figures watching her.

The next day the team gathered on the field to practice and Sapphire being their new manager had to organise and wait in them hand and foot. Even though she had been involuntarily given the position she still can't rid of the fact that she still had to serve Kai.

"Oh manager, please bring us some drinks, we're getting thirsty from training in the hot sun," she had to oblige to the demand.

On her way back a voice said, "Didn't I tell you idiot not to meddle in things that aren't to be meddled in," she dropped the drinks in shock.

She turned as there was a snap, "Grab her," two figures tackled her, one put a bind fold on as another tied her hands together.

"I warned you about the consequences such actions as yours and only give one chance to oblige," voice sounded familiar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: _ for all those who dont know what _'free run field'_ this is what my friends and i call - all players except the goalies of course can go anywhere on the field besides the goal area (that is the box if you dont know).

**I have a strange feeling that there will be a lot of girls giggling at the thought of kai sitting naked in a fountain but hey it could happen... thank you to whoever invented cameras on mobile phones cus i would've taken mine out and take a photo of ...how do you say it... kai and his 'form'. i think that that sounds a lot perverted and a little rude but it is not my fault exactly blame TV, games, advertising cus they depict chicks and 'hot' guys doing whatever.. Well i am terribly sorry and apologise for any rude antics that come from this. **

**Sorry to those who kinda like the 'good guy' look for Damien but he he my tiny evil side had to embarrass him a bit. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Here's a little advice to those who actually listen to a stranger that they meet over the internet lol.**

Please dont take advertising seriously okay, TV, billboards and all the stuff you see in magazines aren't real. These are digitally enhanced to appear flawless and 'perfect'. Supermodels are practically freaks there i said it but please no one kill me... thank you... why they are freaks how about this:

**- They dont eat properly**, this is one of the major reasons that there are soooo many teens suffering from malnutrition and all that stuff. From a nutritionist point of view they are practically killing themselves from the inside. I tell you that many of the young celebs suffer from anaemia and rickets because they dont eat and maintain a healthy lifestyle.

**- look at their faces do they look happy at all on the runway,** heck no they are practically zombies or something. Most of their life includes things like drugs and problems with alcohol and stress/ pressure to be 'perfect'. No one in the world is perfect take it from me i know because i have bee through the pain of being rejected for the littlest things that dont really matter in life.

**-why do we look up to these freaks? **Because they are on TV and nearly Everone knows their name. Is happiness really about the money, fame? My opinion is that it is a stupid idea to strive to be a stick what are you then after you only have your fifteen minutes of fame? Jerky? come on i know that you have to conform to society and all the stuff such as peer pressure but please look in the mirror and ask are you trying to become supermodels, TV celebs, and be on billboards for your self or for people to look at you and say that 'no that dress looks like a hay bale on her ' or 'watch out here come the hippo'

PLEASE BE CONFIDENT WITH YOURSELF AND DO WHAT FEEL RIGHT TO YOU AND NOT WHAT OTHERS WANT. I KNOW THAT IT IS HARD TO BUT THINK OF IT THIS WAY YOU ARE HAPPY NOW AND HAPPIER IN THE FUTURE WHEN YOU THINK THAT YOU ARENT LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**well people what do you think know that it is a bit on the short side but i have lots to do, exams and stuff coming up and my assignments to do so ta ta and good day, good morning, good afternoon, good evening or goodnight or whatever you prefer **

**Read and review otherwise this story stops**

**Ttyl ppl**

**XXXXXOOOOO**

**Ikl wings the iklest cutiest angel you will ever possibly meet**


End file.
